Old Café, New Singer
by Scath Rocco Meoi
Summary: Mireille always went to Café Les Soldats but at that night something was about to happen, a new singer was presenting, someone that would definitely change her life forever. MireilleXKirika Yuri
1. The Café

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hello, everybody! Here I am, in the first day of 2008! Bringing a new work, which I hope... You'll like! XD Well, I need at least two reviews to continue this since I don't write to the walls... So, please!!! Leave a review and tell me what you like or dislike abou the chapter. Now, let's go! Have a nice reading!

**1. The Café**

She was sitting on her desk, staring at the window, it was a cloudy day and she wondered if it would rain. The sun was trying to come out unsuccessfully.

Someone knocked at her office's door and she slowly walked back to her chair before telling the person to come in.

"Miss Mireille, Chloe wants to know if you've already chosen which of the photos she sent you in going to be in next month's edition front page." the secretary asked.

"Tell her that both photos are good and that she can make the decision herself."

"Uh… Okay." the girl left quickly.

Mireille looked at her watch, almost five PM, she would stay in the office at least until seven o'clock and, after that, she would go to her favorite café, where she went every Friday night, Café Les Soldats.

NOIR

It was raining when Kirika arrived at Café Les Soldats, she read the sign fixed in the old glass door: "SINGER WANTED". This was the place, she was sure.

A woman came and opened the door, inviting the girl in, she accepted and as she walked through the place she noticed that it was very traditional and even a bit old.

"I hope you've got all the qualifications to work here." the woman sat on one of the many tables around the stage, Kirika preferred not to. "I'm Altena, the owner of this place. And you are…?"

"Kirika, Yumura Kirika."

"So… How long have you been singing?"

"Five years."

"Have you ever sung in a café?"

"Once."

"Do you think you'll do well here?"

"This place looks quite traditional and I'm not exactly a jazz singer…" the girl answered rubbing her hair.

"That's not a problem, actually…" Altena got up. "We're trying to change things a little."

"Hum…"

"Well, I liked you a lot so… I'll give you a chance! Sing here tonight, if my customers like you, you're hired." Kirika stared at the older woman for a few second and agreed.

NOIR

Mireille arrived at the café and walked directly to the table where she always sat. Everybody knew her there so they kept the table empty for her.

The blonde ordered her meal and turned her attention to the small stage, where a new singer was presenting that night.

"Your salad, Miss." the waitress placed the plate in front of Mireille and pulled the tray against her chest, blushing as she said: "I… I just wanted to tell you that I love your magazine."

"Thanks." the girl rushed to take somebody else's order.

Mireille looked at her salad, she didn't really feel like eating at the moment, she loved the café it was the place where she relaxed, she felt going back to other times in such traditional place but she had a strange feeling that something was about to happen that would change her life forever, she just didn't know she was completely right…

Suddenly, the lights turned off and a short, black haired girl entered the stage. The show was about to start.


	2. The Singer

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hey, everybody! You made me so happy with the reviews! I'm having a lot of fun writing this story... I'm writing chapter 5 right now, so I'll be updating at least once a week if you keep reading this. Kisses to you all and I'm sorry if I made any mistakes.

**2. The Singer**

The whole place was dark when Kirika entered the stage; she looked around searching for someone familiar when her dark eyes locked with green-blue ones. She felt her lips turn into a small smile as she sat and placed the guitar on her lap.

NOIR

Nearly one hour had already passed since the girl had started singing but Mireille couldn't forget the strange sensation she had felt when the singer locked gazes with her.

After that, every time she looked at her she blushed and turned away, her heart skipping a beat. Mireille just couldn't understand what had gotten into her…

Everybody started to applause as the new singer left the stage, but Mireille was still trying to pull her feelings into their place.

NOIR

Kirika asked the barman to care of her guitar and walked towards Altena who was waiting for her next to the bathroom's door.

"You were amazing, darling! I can see everybody here tonight liked your performance."

"I did not." a blonde young woman came form the bathroom. Kirika recognized her immediately.

"Mireille… We've been friends for so long and you've never disapproved someone I hired." Altena commented with hurtful tone.

"This café has always played good, traditional music…" she then turned to Kirika. "Never that strange, modern _thing."_

The young singer's eyes were emotionless and Mireille felt her heart clench as she walked away.

"I'm sorry, Kirika." Altena looked at the girl, sadly. "We should—" but before she had finished the girl had left after the blonde.

NOIR

Mireille didn't know why but that girl, Kirika, yeah that was her name, made her feel weird and that was making her furious.

She walked back to her table, took her purse and left, she needed fresh air or she'd probably go crazy.

It was still raining but Mireille didn't feel like driving, she lived near so she simply walked, the cold raindrops hitting her smooth skin.

The sensation was reinvigorating except for the fact that she knew she was being followed, she stopped and turned trying to figure out who was her unwanted companion but the rain had grown into a storm and she couldn't see anything.

She started to feel cold and decided to keep walking, who ever was following her wouldn't be able to see in the middle of the storm either.

When Mireille arrived at her house, she searched her purse for her keys and she was about to open the gate when someone grabbed her arm.


	3. Questions

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hello, everybody! I'm so happy with the reviews and even more happy that you're liking this! Well, anyways this chapter is just around the two of them and... I've gotta tell you... I got incredibly excited writting it... I love romances! XD Anyways, have a nice reading!

**3. Questions**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kirika heard the blonde scream. "Oh, shit! Come in!"

Mireille wanted to send the girl away but something inside her made the blonde grab the other girl's arm and pull her inside.

"Wait right here." Kirika watched as Mireille disappeared into the house, she looked around, the place was definitely big, did Mireille live alone there? She touched her arm where the blonde had grabbed her, it had felt strange but she still missed the touch.

Mireille came back with a towel and some dry clothes, she stopped right after crossing the door and admired Kirika's wet figure. The girl's dark hair almost touched her shoulders, her slender body seemed just perfect and Mireille's mouth watered when she noticed the hardened nipples against the wet fabric of Kirika's shirt. The blonde quickly looked away blushing.

"It wasn't my music you didn't like. It was me wasn't it?" Kirika asked seriously.

"First things first." Mireille approached smirking and handled Kirika the things she'd brought. "Take a shower, there's a bathroom there, we'll talk later."

Kirika looked into Mireille's eyes, her heart was racing and her mouth dry, she turned away and walked towards the door the blonde had shown her. What was happening with her self-control?

NOIR

Mireille had already taken a shower and changed her clothes when Kirika found her in the living room. She was sitting on a big armchair and drinking a cup of tea.

"Sit." she told the younger girl and Kirika walked slowly to a near sofa accepting the cup the other woman offered.

"Why are you doing this?" the black haired girl was visibly puzzled with the blonde's actions.

The older girl thought about an answer. "Because I wanted to talk and here's the opportunity." she lied.

Kirika looked deep into Mireille's eyes and suddenly she knew that that wasn't the truth but she decided not to ask.

"Les Soldats isn't the place for a singer like you." the blonde said, trying to avoid the other girl's gaze.

"You know I'm a singer but I don't know what you do… What is it?" Mireille was surprised by the question but that voice inside of her told her to be kinder to the girl so she answered.

"I'm the editor of an important magazine."

"Which one?"

"Noir."

"The magazine for independent women?" Kirika asked interested.

"Yes, we wanna prove that men are not needed in our lives nowadays." Mireille stated proudly.

"Men are not needed…" the younger girl repeated. "If men are not needed who are you going to love?" she asked teasingly.

"What do you mean?" the blonde had been caught off guard.

"If you don't need a man…" Kirika placed her cup on the coffee table and walked near Mireille, approaching their faces. "You probably need… a woman."

Mireille's eyes were locked with Kirika's and her heart was beating so fast she thought she'd stop breathing.

"Need a woman for what?!" she asked, getting up and walking past Kirika, her voice almost failing as her heart's beat drove her crazy.

"To love." the girl's teasing tone was gone and the blonde relaxed a bit.

"I'm tired. I'll call you a taxi." Mireille left the room quickly, ignoring her thoughts of asking the girl to stay for the night.

"What the fuck am I doing?" Kirika asked the now empty room.


	4. Date?

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Ohayou, minna-san! I wanted to thank everyone that reviewed again, you make me the happiest writer of the world! XD Okay, okay... Let's get going. Have a nice reading and keep reviewing!

**4. Date?**

It was Saturday, Mireille didn't have to work but she woke up early and went to the office, she had to concentrate on something and forget about Kirika.

After sitting behind her desk for about two hours she accepted that she couldn't concentrate at all and decided to go take her car at Les Soldats. She wanted to drive somewhere far away and try some meditation.

NOIR

Kirika was trying desperately to rehearse but Altena's gaze made her feel incredibly uncomfortable, she searched her mind for something pleasant and found a tall, blonde woman, then she could finally start playing.

The black haired girl was so lost in her music that she didn't notice when the person she was thinking about entered and talked to Altena about something.

"Kirika!" Altena called when the girl finished playing. "Mireille just came in to apologize about yesterday, isn't it wonderful for you to have our most important customer's approval?"

"Where did she go?" Kirika asked in a hurry.

"Get her car at the park lot, but—" before Altena could continue the girl had ran away. "Why does she always leave like that?"

"No idea." the barman answered.

NOIR

Mireille had just opened her car's door when she heard someone call her name. She recognized the voice immediately and her heart started beating faster.

"Mireille…" Kirika stopped catching her breath; the blonde watched noticing how she'd been longing to see that face again.

"Kirika, I've been thinking…" the black haired girl looked at Mireille surprised. "I need to apologize about my behavior yesterday night so…" the blonde struggled with her nervousness. "Would you like to have lunch with me?"

Kirika felt her heart punching her chest and her voice got caught in her throat, she saw herself unable to say a word. She looked deeply into the other woman's eyes for a few seconds and finally managed to answer.

"Sure."

"Great! May we get going then?" Mireille's smile turned the girl's knees into jam. Kirika held on to the car and took a deep breath before entering.

Mireille watched the girl carefully, all her moves, the glint in her eyes, her discrete smile and her stunning body, she remembered Kirika teasing her the night before, she was so aroused that when the girl left she had to take a cold shower.

The blonde waved her thoughts away and got into the car, she had to figure out a very romantic place to take her date… Wait! It wasn't a date, was it? And why did she want a romantic place?

NOIR

Kirika looked at the woman sitting in front of her, she was so beautiful, her eyes were green and blue at the same time, her lips moved sensually when she spoke and her blonde hair looked so smooth… Kirika started imagining how it would feel between her fingers.

"Do you want something else?" Mireille asked.

"No, thanks." The black haired girl watched as the blonde sent the waiter away. "Mireille..."

"What?" the older woman kept looking at her food.

"I wanted to apologize too… About the way I acted last night…" the girl fidgeted. "I guess I drank too much."

"Well, if you really want me to forgive you…" Mireille lifted her gaze to meet Kirika's. "Why don't you invite me for dinner someday?" the blonde smiled, the other girl blushed.

"What about Monday, then? It's my free day…" the girl blushed even more and her gaze shifted to her hands.

"Hum…" Mireille looked thoughtful but she just wanted to look at the cute girl in front of her for a little longer before answering. "I guess I'm free."

"At my apartment?" Kirika did the invitation naturally but it made Mireille fantasize.

"Ok. Could you give me the address?"


	5. Attraction

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Yo, minna-san! How are you? I'm so excited with this fic... I just loved writting the chapter bellow so... I hope you'll like reading it! Thank you all very much for the kind reviews!

Have a nice reading and, please, let me know what you think!

**5. Attraction**

Kirika was sitting on the sofa, fidgeting. The table was set and the food was ready, she had lighted candles and asked Altena for a good bottle of wine. She knew it was only a dinner but she wanted it to be perfect and she never felt so nervous.

The door bell rang and she felt her heart's beat racing, she looked at herself in the mirror one last time and opened the door.

Mireille's voice got caught in her throat when she saw Kirika. She was so beautiful… The blonde felt like hugging and kissing her without wasting more time, but she knew that wouldn't be right.

"Kirika… You look…" Mireille cleared her throat. "I mean, how are you?"

"I'm okay." They stood there looking at each other for a few seconds. "Do you… Wanna come in?" Kirika finally asked.

"Uh… I guess so." Both blushed and Mireille entered trying to avoid the younger girl's gaze. Kirika closed the door and walked towards the kitchen.

"Sit down, please. I'll get the food."

"Let me help you." The blonde followed thinking how cozy it would be to live in a small apartment like that instead of her big, cold mansion.

"Shit!" Kirika shouted at herself and Mireille ran towards her to see what had happened. "I hurt my hand."

"Let me see it." The blonde took the other girl's hand on her own and looked at it carefully.

Kirika watched the serious expression in Mireille's face and felt the warmth of her hands.

"I'll have to clean it." The black haired girl blushed under the older woman's gaze.

"There's no need, Mireille. It's just a scratch."

"The size of it doesn't matter to me, Kirika."

"Let me take care of it myself, then." Mireille looked deep into Kirika's eyes and saw the determination they held.

"Okay. I'll serve the food."

"No!" the singer protested. "_You _are the guest."

"I feel at home already." The blonde's smile made Kirika forget any possibility of discussion.

NOIR

During the dinner they talked about their jobs and cooking and houses and apartments… Kirika felt comfortable around the other woman, it was like they were best friends.

"Are you in a hurry?"

"Not really. Why?" Mireille heard Kirika working on the dishes.

"Do you have time for a glass of wine?" the black haired girl came back to the living room.

"Always." The blonde smiled and Kirika's eyes lightened.

"I asked Altena to help me with it because I don't understand much about these things." The girl sat on the sofa next to her guest and opened the bottle, pouring the liquid in their glasses.

"I could teach you something if you want."

"Of course." Mireille felt relieved when Kirika accepted the offer.

"Mireille..." the singer spoke after a long silence. " Thanks for being so kind to me." the blonde blushed and looked away, Kirika was so close and she looked so helpless… It was turning Mireille on. "No one has ever treated me this way…" the younger girl continued in a sad tone.

"Kirika…" the blonde turned back to her hostess and lifted the girl's head gently.

"Mireille…" Kirika shivered when the name passed her lips, their faces were so close now, they could feel each other's breath.

"I—" the blonde started but was interrupted when soft lips touched hers, Kirika's hands traveling through her smooth hair, while she pulled the black haired girl closer and closer to her.

Mireille's tongue invaded the other girl's mouth and Kirika let out a surprised moan. Both girls felt their bodies burning inside and pulled away breathless.

Kirika watched the lust in Mireille's eyes and felt the wetness between her own legs.

"I should be leaving…" the blonde got up quickly, trying to ignore her own arousal.

"Ah, Mireille, wait!" the singer ran into one of the other rooms and brought some clothes. "They're yours."

"No, Kirika. I want you to keep them." Mireille smiled and left leaving a puzzled Kirika behind.


	6. Misunderstandings

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hey, there! So, here comes chapter 6 and I want to thank you all again for your reviews and especially a certain **anonymous** reader to whose reviews I couldn't answer properly... XD

Have a nice reading and, please, keep commenting!

**6. Misunderstandings**

Mireille looked at her calendar, Friday, she wanted desperately to go to Les Soldats and see Kirika but she didn't know if it was right for her to get involved with the girl… At least not more than she already was.

"Excuse me, Mireille." a short purple haired girl entered. "I have some important things to discuss with you and I was wondering if I could go to Les Soldats with you tonight."

"Well, Chloe, I…" Mireille thought for a few seconds and decided that after all she could pretend Chloe had invited her and she wasn't able to say no. "I don't see why not!"

"Good! I'll see you later."

NOIR

"Altena…" Kirika whispered. "Is Mireille here?"

"Oh, yeah. She arrived a few minutes ago."

"Thanks." the girl walked between the many tables, looking for the blonde and when she saw her she opened a big smile.

"Mireille, I was looking for you!" the blonde didn't know why but she felt guilty when she saw that beautiful smile.

"Kirika, this is Chloe, she works with me."

"I'm a photographer." Chloe got up and offered her hand, the other girl accepted.

"It's nice to meet you, Chloe."

"It's always nice to meet a cute girl like you." the purple haired girl said sitting. Mireille felt strangely uncomfortable. Kirika blushed. "Sit here with us; I'm sure Mireille won't mind!"

"May I?" she turned to the blonde.

"Sure."

NOIR

"Really?" Mireille heard Kirika say before start giggling again, the blonde looked around visibly irritated, she then got up and left saying just a short excuse me.

"What's wrong with her?" Chloe asked nobody in particular.

"I'm sorry, Chloe, but I must get ready to sing." Kirika got up.

"I'll be waiting, I'm sure you sing wonderfully!" the girl blinked and the singer left quickly, looking for a certain blonde.

NOIR

Kirika looked for Mireille all over and found her yelling at her car.

"Why did you leave?"

"Fucking door! Why don't you open?"

"Stop ignoring me! What did I do to deserve this?" the blonde finally turned and looked at the younger girl.

"Do you think I like to watch you flirting with Chloe?"

"I wasn't flirting!"

"Are you sure?!"

"Why? Do you care about me now?" the black haired girl was getting angry but deep in her heart she was happy Mireille cared.

"I… I…" she blushed and looked away, avoiding those dark and accusative eyes. "I… No! When did I say such thing?"

"So you don't care about me at all…" Kirika fought against the unwanted tears.

Mireille paralyzed when she saw the wetness on Kirika's face, she felt her heart clench and a strong pain traveled all over her body.

"Why would I care? I've known you for a week!" the blonde turned her back to Kirika when she felt her own tears arriving.

"Fine." Kirika said before running back into the café.

"Oh, God… Why? Why do I feel this way about her?" Mireille asked while tears ran freely down her cheeks.


	7. Despair

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hi, people! Here comes chapter 7 and thank you all again for your reviews, they make me so happy! XD I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of short, but I wanted to make the next one bigger so... Gomenasai!

Have a nice reading and, please, keep reviewing!

**7. Despair**

It was raining again but Mireille knew it wasn't the weather what was upsetting her. She played nervously with her pen, she felt caged, in her office, for the first time and the aching all over her chest was making it difficult for her to breath.

Noir's editor knew why her body was in such pain but all she could think was how much she deserved that punishment, she deserved it for forgetting about her responsibilities and letting her feelings control her.

She sighed, she could feel a headache starting and she knew it would bother more than never. Someone knocked.

"Come in."

"Mireille, excuse me." Chloe was smiling and that made the blonde even sadder, it possible… "Kirika's an amazing girl, isn't she? We're going out tonight and I just wanted to thank you! If it weren't for you, Mireille, I'd have never met her."

"Please, leave…" the blonde got up and started pushing the other woman towards the door.

"What's the matter?" Chloe asked surprised, trying to stop her boss.

"Just…" Mireille bit her lower lip to avoid herself from shouting. "Get…out!"

"Okay, okay! I'm leaving. We'll talk when you're feeling 'better'…"

When the door closed behind the purple haired girl, Mireille screamed in pain, she couldn't keep doing that to herself.

NOIR

Kirika watched the rain from her apartment's window, she loved the sound the raindrops made when they collided with the pavement, she closed her eyes trying desperately to clean her mind and relax but no matter what she did she just couldn't forget Mireille's words: 'Why would I care? I've known you for a week!'

The singer wondered if the blonde had ever cared about anyone or anything… Probably not, she probably didn't understand what loving and caring was about.

Okay, the black haired girl hadn't ever know love either but that was the reason why she knew what she felt for the blonde was love, pure and true love, the most painful but at the same time the most pleasant feeling… If you've ever been in love, you know how precious this mere feeling can be and now Kirika knew.

NOIR

Les Soldats wasn't full on Tuesday's nights but Kirika sang just the same and it was almost time for her to start.

She finished her water and prepared her guitar, everybody applauded when she entered the stage but the girl paralyzed when her eyes met green-blue ones. Mireille was sitting on one of the closest tables.


	8. Confessions

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Here we are! Isn't it awesome? Chapter 8! I can't believe this fic is going so well. I've written up to chapter eleven already. I'm SO excited with this one! O.O Well, anyways... My classes are starting next week and I'm scared out! XD But don't worry I won't stop writing. Now, thank you all for your reviews and have a nice reading!

_8. Confessions_

Kirika walked breathless out of the stage, she couldn't sing with Mireille looking at her that way. What did she want after what she had said the other night? She wanted to ruin Kirika's career as well?

A knock on the door startled her, she looked to the black haired girl in the mirror and sighed.

"Who is it?"

"Kirika, I need to talk to you." Mireille's voice had something on it that Kirika couldn't discover whether it was anger or despair, the singer struggled to regain her strength.

"I don't have anything to tell you!" she yelled harshly.

"That's okay, I just want you to listen!" the blonde pleaded.

"And why would I want to?!" Kirika exploded.

"Because I won't leave until you listen to me!"

"Good! I hope you'll sleep well on the floor!" the girl kept yelling angrily.

"Kirika, I know you're angry with me and you have all the reasons to be but, please, just listen to what I have to say…" Mireille's tone was sad now and Kirika's heart ached for the woman she loved. "Please…" the blonde started crying unable to control her own emotions. "I am a stupid idiot brainless fool! But I need you to hear me…"

NOIR

"Altena, what's happening?" a lilac haired woman approached.

"I don't know, Silvana… But if Kirika doesn't come back I'll have to do something." The owner of Les Soldats was staring angrily to the empty stage.

"Do you want me to substitute her?"

"I know you used to sing here, Silvana, but you stopped years ago."

"I still know how to sing, Altena…" she joked.

"Okay, okay. But you didn't really like it."

"Of course I did!"

"You liked the attention, you still do!" Altena argued.

"Does it really matter? Right now, you need a singer and, here I am."

"Oh, well… I guess I'll have to let you do it."

NOIR

The door behind her opened slowly, and Mireille looked up into dark emotionless eyes.

"Why are you sitting there?" the blonde lowered her head embarrassed.

"I said I wouldn't leave until you listened to me." Kirika sighed.

"Come in, I'll listen to every single word you want to say."

"Without protesting?" Mireille got up and looked deep into the other girl's eyes.

"Promise." The black haired girl smiled in defeat.

They walked into the small dressing room, Kirika pointed a chair for Mireille and sat on the other one herself.

"I…" the blonde's voice cut through the silence. "I don't want you to go out with Chloe!" she let out, surprising the other girl.

"W-Why?" Kirika managed to ask, she was afraid Mireille could hear her heart beating faster and faster.

"It's not that I… I mean… I just think…" the blonde was fidgeting, her heart racing, her face blushing. She struggled to say what she had so carefully planned but her voice was gone.

"There's someone singing!" Kirika got up startled. "Can't you hear?"

Mireille concentrated for a second and heard a familiar voice, but it was impossible! Silvana couldn't be back, could she?

"Kirika, maybe you should go… I'm worried about your job…"

"No, I said I'd hear you and that's what I'm doing." She sat back. "I'm sorry, where were you?"

"I…" the blonde felt her heart race again and as she looked deeper into the other girl's eyes her mouth dried and butterflies tickled her stomach. "The reason why…" she stopped to breath. " I don't want you to go out with Chloe is… Because…" Kirika was almost falling from the chair and Mireille finally noticed how nervous they both were, she wanted to laugh but if she started she knew she wouldn't be able to stop. "I'm falling in love with you!"

The next thing she felt were small arms around her neck and soft lips pressed against hers as she noticed her mouth was no longer dry.

"I never thought I'd hear this…" Kirika looked into Mireille's green-blue eyes and smiled.

"And I never thought I'd say it…" the blonde buried her face into the younger girl's neck. "You know what? I wanted you to sit on my lap like this since that night when you followed me."

"I wanted to do it since then too." The girl's fingers traveled through blonde hair. "Mireille, I want you to have dinner with me tonight."

The blonde's head snapped up and she looked at Kirika concerned.

"I don't think it's a good—" the black haired girl pressed her fingers against Mireille's lips.

"Shut up…" she whispered before pushing her lips against those of the blonde, her tongue searching hungrily for Mireille's, their bodies pressing together as they forgot completely about everything else.


	9. Dinner

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hello, everybody! How are you doing? I just wanted to thank you all, again, for the kind reviews. And tell you that from now on, as my classes started ¬¬, I'll be updating every Sunday  'cause during the week it'll be complicated... Now, have a nice reading and I hope you'll like it!

_9. Dinner_

Chloe arrived at Les Soldats, she heard someone singing but it wasn't Kirika, she hurried inside and stopped when she saw the lilac haired woman. Her eyes searched everywhere for the short haired singer but she couldn't find Kirika.

NOIR

"Come on." she grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her out of the room. "What do you wanna eat?"

"Why don't _you _choose?" Mireille asked pretending to be angry.

"Because I wanna know more about you and that includes what you like to eat." the black haired girl justified.

"Don't worry… I'm sure you're delicious." the blonde laughed and Kirika blushed.

"Kirika!" a voice exclaimed behind them. When they turned they saw Chloe.

"You…" Mireille pulled Kirika's body against hers.

"Mireille, what are you doing?" the younger girl whispered into the blonde's ear but Mireille's grip just tightened.

"I thought we were going out tonight…" Chloe commented staring disgusted at the hand pressed against Kirika's waist.

"There's been a change of plans as you can see." Mireille said harshly.

"I'm waiting for _your _answer, _Kirika_." the purple haired photographer sent an unfriendly look towards her boss.

"Well, Chloe…" Kirika looked at the blonde and blushed; she'd never thought the woman could be so possessive. "I'm sorry but Mireille's right."

"Okay." Chloe turned and looked over her shoulder. "But I want you to know that I don't give up so easily." there was poison in those words and Kirika unconsciously leaned closer to Mireille, closer to the safety she felt towards the blonde.

"I'm sorry. I acted without thinking… I didn't want it to look as if I owned you or something." Mireille's hand traveled through her blonde hair.

"You talk too much!" the singer reprimanded.

"I just… Whatever! Let's get going." when Mireille's hand moved from Kirika's waist the girl protested and pulled it back smiling.

NOIR

They watched quietly as the waiter lighted the candles, they smiled at each other feeling so happy and relaxed they thought they wouldn't be able to bear.

"So, what do you think about this restaurant?" Mireille broke the silence.

"It's very elegant. I didn't think you liked French food."

"I'm from France." the blonde smiled.

"I know nothing about you…" Kirika sighed.

"I know nothing about _you_ either."

"Well, my name is Yumura Kirika or as you would say Kirika Yumura. I was born in Japan. I'm nineteen. I've been singing since I was fourteen and I love tea." she laughed at herself and Mireille smiled. "Your turn!"

"My name is Mireille Bouquet. I was born in France. I'm twenty-one. I'm the editor of Noir which was created by my mother and, surprisingly, I love tea too." both girls laughed.

"You're amazing…" Kirika whispered.

"No, I'm not." the blonde said embarrassed. "I live in a mansion, I'm rich and I'm my own boss, even though I don't feel happy. Sometimes it's like I've never been happy…"

"I feel just the same." the singer smiled sadly. "I've never met my parents. I was raised in an orphanage and I felt lonely all my life… but now, now I don't feel lonely anymore." Kirika grabbed Mireille's hand and blinked back her tears. "I'm sure I'll be the one to make you happy!"

"Me too." the blonde squeezed the younger girl's hand.

NOIR

Silvana finished singing and walked towards the bar; she sat and asked for a glass of water.

"You don't sing as well as Kirika." the girl sitting next to her said.

"And you are…?"

"Chloe, just Chloe."

"Nice to meet you 'Chloe, just Chloe'. I'm Silvana and soon _I'll _be Les Soldats singer."

"Oh, really? Because I won't let you harm Kirika…" Chloe's tone was extremely aggressive.

"So you're her girlfriend!" Silvana debauched.

"I would be if Mireille hadn't—"

"Mireille Bouquet? The editor of Noir magazine?" the lilac haired woman was visibly surprised.

"Yeah. Do you know her?"

"I promised she wouldn't live for long… I came back because I wanna keep my promise."

"It looks like we want the same thing…" Chloe maliciously said.


	10. Hot Night

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **People! Thank you all again for the reviews, I love writing and writing for you makes it a lot more special! Hum... **SEX WARNING! **O.O Oh, my... XD Chapters like this are so exciting to write! . I hope they are exciting to read too... XP

Have a nice reading and review onegai!

_10. Hot Night_

Kirika tried to open the door but her hand was shaking with the excitement crossing her body, she could feel her heart pounding and she shivered when Mireille grabbed her hand.

The blonde smiled kindly and assumed the task of opening the door. Kirika sighed; she was embarrassed with her body's reactions… She was so excited she thought she'd throw up and that thought made her nervous, all those feelings were driving her insane.

"Will you invite me to come in?" Mireille asked laughing.

"Oh, God! Sorry. Of course!" the singer struggled with the words as she crossed the door and turned the lights on. "Wait right here! I have a surprise for you!" Kirika smiled and disappeared into one of the other rooms.

Mireille sat on the sofa and placed her purse on the coffee table; she looked around and saw a stereo and a pile of CDs on a close shelf. She took of her shoes and socks feeling the softness of the carpet and walked to the shelf, her eyes examining the titles of Kirika's discs.

"I don't think Kirika will have time to sing for me so…" the blonde smiled at the CD she was holding.

"What's this, Mireille?" the younger girl's head appeared.

"Burt Bacharach. The only singer I knew from these CDs of yours." she justified.

"That's why you should try hearing a different one." Kirika said from wherever she was.

"Invite me to spend the afternoon with you someday and you can introduce all your favorite singer to me." Mireille joked.

"I liked the idea. Thank you very much."

"Really? I thought you wouldn't like it."

"Why?" she walked back into the living room and stared at the blonde.

"I don't know."

"You're blushing!" Kirika approached smiling.

"No, I'm not!" Mireille touched her own cheeks, they were burning. "It's just too hot in here…"

"Hot? It's raining outside!" the singer pointed towards the window. "You're just trying to…" the blonde's arms circled her waist. "fool…" their foreheads touched. "me…" Kirika finished with a whisper.

Mireille pressed her lips against those of the singer, her heart started racing and her body was suddenly burning. Her tongue explored the other girl's mouth as she pushed her body as strongly as she could against Kirika's. When their breast touched the two broke the kiss with a moan.

"Okay. Now you convinced me… It _is _hot in here!" the younger girl fought to catch her breath.

"So what's the surprise?" the blonde smiled.

"Oh, yeah! Your kisses make me forget everything, you know?" they laughed. "Come!" Kirika grabbed Mireille's hand. "Close your eyes."

"What are you gonna do with me?"

"Trust me." the singer giggled. Mireille closed her eyes and squeezed the girl's hand as she was pulled to somewhere she didn't know. "Now, open your eyes."

The small room was surrounded with candles, there were rose petals on the bed and the smell coming from the sheets was incredibly sweet.

"I wished I had champagne and strawberries but I didn't know you were coming so—"

"Kirika… You did all these… For me?" the blonde looked surprise.

"Well… It's difficult for me to really like someone but when I do I want it to be very special." she stared at Mireille. "Do you like it?"

"Thanks." the blonde managed to say. "It's just that…" she turned to the singer and caressed the black short hair. "I never thought someone would ever do something like this for me."

"I'm the first one, then." Kirika smiled.

"I'll make sure you'll be the only one." Mireille whispered huskily.

"Promise?" the black haired girl closed her eyes.

"Hum…" the blonde agreed, licking Kirika's lips.

Mireille's hands traveled up and down the girl's back, feeling Kirika shiver. They broke the kiss to breath and the singer started to unbutton the blonde's shirt, her hands searching for skin, her lips traveling all over Mireille's neck and shoulders.

Kirika let the blonde's shirt fall and started dealing with her own when Mireille kneeled and pulled off the singer's pants, she stared at Kirika's delicate legs and her hands caressed every little inch of exposed skin.

They fell onto the bed, Mireille kissing Kirika's stomach, navel and finally her most intimate parts.

"Mireille…" she breathed, her body moving towards the blonde's mouth.

Kirika pulled the woman into a deep kiss as she opened the blonde's bra and threw it away; she then did the same with her own and used the opportunity to change their positions.

"Smart girl!" Mireille exclaimed smiling, the singer winked, her left hand grabbing the blonde's right breast as her mouth caught the other one. "Too smart…"

Mireille managed to take off the singer's panties but she couldn't stop her body from arching and trembling. Kirika tugged at Mireille's panties and finally took them off, exposing the blonde's body completely. She laid on Mireille feeling their naked bodies and the blonde's chest moving up and down each time more slowly as Mireille calmed down.

"I could stay liked this forever." the singer breathed.

"Let's stop for today. I'm tired."

"Yeah… You don't want me to move, do you?"

"Do you wanna move?"

"No…" Kirika yawned.

"Good night, then." Mireille closed her eyes, feeling peaceful.

"Good night."


	11. Bad News

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san! How are you doing? I'm having a bad time right now, but it's not as bad as other times I had... Well, nothing stops me from writing! Mhuahauahauau! O.O I wanted to tell you that I'll be traveling this month to the USA, I'll be travelling on the 20 th but I'll be back on the 4th (April). So I just wanted to apologize already for the Sundays without new chapters... XD Thank you all again for the reviews!

Have a nice reading!

_11. Bad News_

Mireille woke up with the cold breeze of the morning touching her skin. She felt Kirika's warm body against hers and relaxed, appreciating that feeling, she looked around, one or two were still burning and she thanked God there hadn't been an accident.

Her hand caressed the younger girl's back and she heard a soft lazy moan before the dark eyes opened and their owner smiled.

"Good morning." she said.

"For you too." the blonde yawned.

"Shouldn't you be heading for work?" the singer slowly traced Mireille's jaw line.

"I'm my own boss, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. You're the boss."

"Who's the boss?"

"You're the boss." Kirika whispered and both girls giggled.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Why are you being so formal?"

"Ms. Yumura, would you like to be, officially, my girlfriend?"

"What?" the singer jumped to a sitting position. "Do you really mean it?"

"Why? You don't like the idea?" Mireille's heart ached with the thought, it was already difficult for her to accept her own feelings and making such a question was a big step.

"Hum… I don't know… You're very beautiful and kind but you suck on bed!" Kirika tried hard do keep herself from laughing.

"Are you serious?! But I… I just… I'm sorry if—" the short haired girl grabbed her stomach, laughing loudly. "You were kidding me?! I can't believe it!"

"You actually did believe it." Kirika managed to say between laughs.

"Bad girl! You need to be punished…" the blonde's voice was malicious.

"Do I?" the girl stopped laughing and turned to look at the green-blue eyes, gasping when she saw the lust there.

"Yes, but later, now I need to work." Mireille got up looking for her clothes.

"I love you, Mireille." Kirika whispered bringing back the blonde's attention.

"And I love you more every time I see you."

"Then I'm moving to your house so you can see me all the time." the singer winked and Mireille smiled thinking that, after all, it wasn't such a bad idea.

NOIR

She crossed the hall with large steps, she had made her decision, working for someone she hated so much wasn't doing any good to her fragile nerves, or that's what she thought.

"Morning." someone said when she entered the elevator but she didn't answer, all she could think was that this was the last time such disgusting guy was going to talk to her or see her.

The door opened and she almost ran out of the elevator as she headed to the boss' office.

"Wait! What do you think you're—" the secretary tried unsuccessfully to stop her.

"Sorry. I'll call you later." the blonde woman turned off the phone, staring blankly at her uninvited guest. "Good morning, Chloe. How can I help you?"

"Mireille, I'm sick of you and this magazine! I want—"

"No, no… Let me have the pleasure." Mireille got up and crossed the distance between them. "You are fired." she pronounced every word slowly and carefully. When she finished she smiled satisfied.

"You'll see, Mireille, I've got something prepared for you… And I know someone who'd love to see you…" Chloe's voice was full with venom and the blond took two steps backwards sitting on the desk, eyes wide open.

"Silvana…" she breathed.

"She'll be glad to know you remembered her." the purple haired girl left the office with a smile.

NOIR

Kirika arrived at Les Soldats early that day, she wanted to talk with Altena and apologize for what happened the night before. She felt guilty but she knew it had been worth it, it had been worth anything because now Mireille was _her _girlfriend and her alone.

"Altena!" she called when she saw the long haired woman sitting at the bar.

"I thought you'd disappeared, dear."

"I'm sorry. It's a long story but I promise it'll never happen again." Altena sighed.

"Sit. We need to talk." the tone of her voice made Kirika worry about something she didn't know what was…_Yet _. "Last night, when you left the stage, I had to find someone to substitute you…" she stopped and analyzed the singer's face. "We were very lucky that one of our former singers, Silvana, was here."

"Really? That's good because I worried about you and the café." the younger girl smiled.

"No, dear, it is not good." Altena took a sip of whatever she was drinking. "We hired Silvana again… We _had _to do you understand that?" Kirika agreed. " Now, half of the nights _she _is going to be the one to perform and half of your salary is hers as well." the singer felt weak and dizzy, without the salary she wouldn't be able to pay her bills and the apartments rent… After a moment the world turned black.


	12. Plans

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hey, everybody! Here is another chapter... And Silvana and Chloe are making plans... òó We just hope Mireille and Kirika will get through it, right? I'm talking as if I didn't know what's going to happen... XD Anyways, thank you all again for your reviews, I love writing for you! Have a nice reading! Please, review!

**_12. Plans_**

Les Soldats was full that night but the one who was performing, it was Silvana.

"Are you sure you're okay, honey?" Altena asked when the girl said visibly irritated that she was leaving.

"I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow." Kirika left not wanting to hear whatever Altena was preparing to say.

It was a warm night and the stars were shining brightly, the bars, restaurants and cafés seemed to be all full of people chatting, drinking, eating, laughing.

Kirika watched everything in silence, her head aching; her life had always been this way, moving from place to place, from town to town looking for a place to live and a good job. She wanted more, of course she did.

When she was a child she watched shows on TV and dreamed of presenting in a stadium for hundreds of thousands of people. Time passed, she grew up and those dreams seemed to be impossible, just a childish ambition.

A big mansion appeared in front of her and as she crossed the big gardens she wondered if Mireille was at home, she didn't want the blonde to see her in such a state, she looked weak and hopeless and she knew it, but she needed to talk to her new girlfriend 'cause she knew that would make her feel a lot better.

"What happened?" Mireille was worried when she saw who was standing by her door. "Shouldn't you be singing?"

The younger girl didn't answer, she was looking to her feet, her eyes emotionless, she wanted desperately to tell the blonde everything that had happened but if she opened her mouth she would start crying and she didn't want to lose control, no, not right now, now she needed to find a solution to her problem and crying wouldn't help anything.

Firm hands grabbed her shoulders as she was pulled into a warm embrace, she felt the tears coming unstoppable and hid them burying her face on Mireille's chest.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, without saying a word; Kirika relaxed feeling the blonde's hand travel slowly all over her back and neck, breathing in the scent of Mireille as she started to calm down.

"Do you want some tea?" the blonde whispered as they walked, still hugged, into the house.

NOIR

"It's your chance now." Silvana said scratching her neck. "The girl has almost lost her job."

"No, Silvana, it won't be my chance until Mireille is done with."

"Okay, whatever! Just trust me when I say I have an amazing plan, will you?"

"If you just explained that _plan _to me." Chloe looked away irritated.

"Patience, my dear, patience." the lilac haired woman took a strange dagger out of her pocket and started playing with it.

"I don't have any patience, Silvana! Kirika is _mine! _And where is she right now? Where? Tell me!" the girl got up, rage cursing through her body.

"Easy, Chloe. There's no need for you to make a scandal."

"Easy?! I'd like to see _you _'easy' if the woman you love were sharing the bed with your enemy!"

"If that was happening to me, I'd definitely be under control."

"Oh, really? I doubt it!"

"Well, I can't oblige you to believe me." Silvana kept playing calmly with her dagger, not even looking at her 'friend'. Chloe sat, relaxing a little. "Do you see this? This is the dagger which is gonna steal Mireille's life."

"Why are you smiling? I know you feel something for that bitch." it was the girl's turn to smile.

"That is not of your business!"

"So your self-control isn't as perfect as you say…"

"I'm leaving." the lilac haired got up. "And next time we meet don't you dare smile at me this way."

NOIR

The feeling that filled Kirika, when she took a sip of her tea, was more than welcome, it eased her soul, made her feel strong and capable of doing anything.

"Did you like it?" Mireille asked sitting next to her girlfriend.

"Delicious. What did you put on it?"

"Love, all my love for you." the blonde gave her a quick kiss, which left Kirika wanting more.

"No, seriously."

"It's a family secret. I'll tell you the day we get married." Mireille said that so casually that the singer blushed harder than expected. "Now, what's troubling you?"

"My job." she sighed looking to the cup between her hands. "I've lost half of it."

"Half of it? What do you mean?" the blonde was came closer to the girl, concern visible in her eyes.

"I sang six nights a week, now I sing just three… And my salary was divided too, with this new singer called… Silvana."


	13. Don't Leave

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hey, there people! Howare youdoing? I'm getting ready to travel... That's scary! O.O Anyways, thank you all again for the kind reviews! And a quick 'interesting fact' before you start reading... My mother name's Silvana. XD I know it's stupid but I just thought it would be interesting to say. XP Oh, I was already forgetting... **SEX WARNING! **Runs away screaming.

Have a nice reading and, please, review!

_13. Don't Leave_

"Kirika I want you to stop working at Les Soldats." the older woman's words cut through the silence bringing a strange atmosphere with them.

Kirika looked at her girlfriend's green-blue eyes, Mireille was serious and the singer remembered the night they had met, when the blonde attacked her, not physically, but still she did.

"If I quit, Mireille… What am I gonna do? I'll have to move again, start it all over and I'm tired of doing so." the girl's voice was hurt and her eyes were shining with unshed tears, it made Mireille feel guilty, she couldn't know the singer's past was so unpleasant, she didn't want to hurt the one she loved.

"I can give you a work at Noir." Kirika felt even worse with those words, she could take care of herself, she didn't need Mireille doing things for her all the time.

"I don't wanna depend on you, Mireille." she finally said, looking away.

"I'm not saying it this way…" the blonde muttered looking to Kirika's neck, her eyes shining at every seductive curve of the younger girl's body, her mouth watered and she wanted to stop that stupid discussion but she knew her girlfriend wanted her point of view to be understood. "I just don't want you to move. I don't wanna lose you…" Mireille whispered.

"Neither do I." Kirika turned back to the woman and smiled. "And that's why I'm so worried…"

"Kirika…" the blonde felt her heart aching with love for the girl and she caressed Kirika's cheek sweetly, the singer closed her eyes enjoying the sudden touch.

"Why do you want me to stop working at Les Soldats?" the girl asked, curiosity invading her.

"Why? Well, nothing important… I just don't think it's fair what they've done to you." Mireille received a suspicious look.

"Are you sure that's why?" Kirika was staring directly into the blonde's eyes.

"Err… Of course!" Mireille looked away blushing.

"Okay…. I should go now." the singer got up but the blonde quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "What?" she asked surprised.

"You forgot something." Kirika started thinking, she looked around but she didn't remember bringing anything. She turned to Mireille and the blonde smiled pushing her down and kissing her full on the lips, tongue desperately invading the singer's warm mouth.

"Now I remember…" Kirika said when they pulled away breathless. "Are you still going to punish me?"

"Do you think I'll forgive you so easily?" Mireille winked.

"I don't want you to forgive me… I want you to punish me, every single day, for the rest of our lives… " she breathed seductively.

"Do you wanna have dinner after this?" the blonde was breathing heavily while her hands worked on Kirika's clothes.

"Sounds nice…" the singer moaned softly, leaning against the touch.

"What about… A pizza?" their already naked breasts rubbed and both moaned, their heart beats racing as lust and sexual tension filled the air.

"I _love _Italian food." Kirika smiled when her hand reached Mireille's inner parts, making the older girl gasp and moan.

"Really? What about… French?" the answer was a louder moan when one of the blonde's fingers invaded the singer's body.

Kirika unconsciously inserted a finger in Mireille as well and soon they were exploring each other completely, moving rhythmically.

"Mireille, please, don't stop…" she moaned as the blonde caressed her all over inside. "I'm gonna…" she opened her eyes and blushed when her eyes met Mireille's.

"Damn, Kirika, keep moving!" she pleaded, her hair already sweaty.

"I'm sorry. I… I… Mireille!"

"Kirika…" they cried each other's names in relief, their lips meeting once more as all they're muscles contracted.

"Now, you're telling me the real reason why you want me to stop working…" Kirika whispered playing with her lover's hair.

"I better not…" the blonde's breath tickled the younger girl.

"If you don't tell me I'll have to keep working there…"

"Kirika, come on!" Mireille protested.

"Please…?"

"All right! But first we are having dinner, do you remember or you forgot that too?"

"No, I didn't forget. Where's the phone? What flavors you like?"

"The phone is right there and ask whatever you want." the blonde pointed a near desk. "I'll get us robes."

"Wait!"

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Mireille looked concerned.

"I just wanted to thank you and say that I love you." Kirika looked down, blushing.

"I love you too." the blonde whispered as if it was a secret, a smile playing gently at her lips.

"You're telling me the real reason, aren't you?"

"Yes, Kirika. I promise I will. _Just_ let us eat first."

"We've _just _'eaten'…" the girl teased.

"Yeah, but you're not enough for me." Mireille made a weird looking face and rubbed her belly.

"Idiot." Kirika giggled.


	14. Lies

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Konnichiwa, minna-san! I'm posting today because I'll be travelling tomorrow as you already know and I'll be back just in April... I hope you'll enjoy today's chapter and enjoy Easter too. Even though I'm not cristian I love chocolate. XD

Please review, I'll see you soon!

_14. Lies_

Mireille walked into the café, wandering what surprise Kirika had for her. The singer called her that afternoon and asked if the blonde could go to Les Soldats because they needed to talk, after Kirika's performance.

"Altena." Mireille smiled to the long haired woman, trying to act normally and ignore the fact that she was worried, she had been worried since her girlfriend said 'we need to talk'.

She decided to wait for Kirika in the dressing room and she searched her mind for something she could have done or said to upset the singer. When she didn't remember anything like it she just relaxed and waited.

The blonde was so lost in thought, she didn't notice when a tall, lilac haired woman entered.

"I thought I'd never see you again, Mireille Bouquet."

Mireille turned, startled and when she saw the woman standing in front of her, she bit her lip.

"What do you want?"

"You know exactly what I want, Mireille."

"No, I really don't." the blonde looked more serious than usual.

"Oh, come on!" Silvana approached, her lips almost touching Mireille's ear as the younger woman tensed. "I want _you _…"

"I'm not something you can buy or rent, Silvana." the blonde walked away. "By the way, what are you doing here? If I'm not mistaken you're not performing tonight."

"I came for you." The lilac haired woman pushed Mireille against the wall, her dagger pointed to the blonde's stomach. "You have no choice, Mireille. _Or_ you love me _or _you love me. You're mine and I won't let anyone else have you."

"Kill me, then. This way no one will have me, not even _you."_

"You're right, killing you would be such a waste… That's why I wanna be sure you'll _want _to be with me." Mireille couldn't help but laugh. "You think I'm joking?"

"Actually, I cannot see how you're gonna make me 'want' you."

"Words. You know better than anyone how words can be a very dangerous weapon." Silvana smiled. "I can destroy that girl's life. I've already taken half of her job and I can do a lot better."

For a second Mireille thought her heart had stopped and she held her breath for what looked like an year.

"You can't do it, Silvana! She's got nothing to do with it!"

"I can do anything and you know it." she held the blonde's jaw between her fingers and approached their lips.

"I can be your lover, but I'll never love you." Mireille said before they kissed, Silvana's lips so strong against hers it started hurting, she felt like she was being somehow raped but her body was reacting exactly like the older woman wanted.

"Mireille…" that young voice startled both women.

"Kirika! It's not what you're—"

"Honey, I think it's time for us to tell her the truth." Silvana said sweetly.

"Honey? What's happening?" the girl was visibly confused.

"I'm sorry, girl. We should have told you…" the lilac haired continued.

"Told me what?"

"We are married."

"Mireille, is that true?" the younger girl looked to he girlfriend hoping it was all a nightmare.

"I…" the blonde looked from Kirika to Silvana and again to Kirika, her heart aching as she said: "Yes, it's true."


	15. To Belong

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hey there, everybody! How are ya doing? I arrived yesterday and took the day to relax and organize everything, but I didn't forget you so here I am, posting another chapter and I'm glad to tell you that during my trip I finished writing this fic, it's got about 20 or 21 chapters in total. Thank you all for the reviews!

Have a nice reading!

**_15. To Belong_**

She felt cold fingers against her skin, her body being pushed against the hardness of the wall; she closed her eyes trying to forget who was touching her.

Her body felt pleasure but her mind was in pain, she opened her eyes and tried hard to imagine Kirika in that woman's place, her sweet and cheerful Kirika.

"Don't worry, Mireille. That girl will be okay."

"Leave me alone."

"Don't talk to me like this… I'm your wife remember?" the lilac haired woman laughed.

"One day this lie will be over." the blonde sibilated.

"Not before we finish this…" Silvana kissed her passionately.

NOIR

"I can't believe it." Altena said grabbing the phone more tightly.

"Altena, I really need to talk to you." the young girl tried to attract the woman's attention but Altena waved her away.

"It looks like you have enough time for a drink." Kirika turned and saw Chloe standing in front of her.

"Chloe! I wanted to apologize about that other night… I didn't know Mireille was coming. I really wanted to go out with you."

"Well, would you give me a second chance?" the singer smiled in return.

NOIR

Silvana smiled to her audience and started singing; she could see Mireille sitting at the bar. The blonde looked sad but the lilac haired singer didn't mind, at least, now, Mireille was finally _hers._

Her eyes traveled all over the café until they stopped at the door where two short haired girls were entering. Silvana frowned; she'd have to talk with Chloe about this later.

The young couple found an empty table and sat talking quite cheerfully, attraction other people's attention.

In one of the darkest corners of Les Soldats a long haired blonde got up, rage flowing through her body, it didn't matter how many things Silvana would say, it didn't matter the price she'd have to pay… She couldn't let Chloe steal the one she loved.

Mireille walked confidently towards the table where the couple turned, staring at her.

"Hey, Mireille, how are you doing?" the purple haired smiled teasingly.

"Kirika, I don't want you to get involved with this…" she turned to Chloe. "Person."

"I don't get it, Mireille. What do you think I am? Your property? You think you can have me whenever you want and then go back to your wife's arms?" the short haired singer looked deeply offended and Mireille stepped back, surprised.

"You see, Mireille? You cannot fool her anymore!" Chloe laughed like no one had ever seen her do. "Let's go, Kirika." she got up and offered her hand to the other girl.

"No, Chloe. I'm not coming with you either! I'm tired of being treated as a prize." Kirika left angrily, Mireille and Chloe exchanged a weird look.

NOIR

She lay there staring at the ceiling and wondering how did her life get so messy… The answer was obvious. Since she'd met Mireille and, now, she didn't know what to do anymore, she tried to give Chloe a chance but she couldn't stop imagining the blonde in the other girl's place and that made her feel guilty and angry not only with herself but with Chloe for not being able to help her forget Mireille.

Kirika closed her eyes, she wanted to sleep, and to forget about all that but her mind wouldn't stop sending images of Mireille and Mireille and Mireille. Why? The blonde had lied to her, had used her when actually she had always been bound to somebody else. But wait! Homosexual marriages weren't legal, at least not yet, so… Mireille and that 'whore' weren't really married, were they?

The singer opened her eyes and smiled. She would take the blonde away from Silvana, yeah, she definitely would.

NOIR

"What did you thing you were doing?" Silvana yelled. "Did you forget what I told you? I can ruin that girl's life!"

Mireille was sitting, in front of the other woman, looking at her hands thoughtfully. She had made Silvana angry and that was a _big _mistake, she didn't want anything bad to happen with Kirika… Did she like Chloe? No… It couldn't be. Mireille didn't stand thinking about it, about Chloe's dirty hands touching Kirika everywhere, exploring places the blonde wanted to be only hers.

"I'll send her to somewhere far away! Where you'll never be able to find her!" Silvana kept yelling at her and Mireille's head started to ache.

"Shut up!" the blonde got up, startling the other woman. "I didn't do anything wrong, you didn't prohibit me of talking with her!"

"Well…" Silvana smiled gently. "You're right, darling."

"Don't call me that…" Mireille protested.

"What will I call you, then? Love, honey, sweetheart, baby?"

"I don't want _you _to call me any of these names."

"And if I were Kirika? Then you would like, now, wouldn't you?" the lilac haired was angry again.

"Yes, I would!" Silvana slapped the blonde on the face.

"Don't forget… You belong to me." with that she left the room.


	16. Turn the Knob?

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Having a good Sunday? I hate Sundays... Because I know tomorrows Monday. XD Anyways thank you all again for the reviews, here's another chapter and I hope you'll like it! Ah, and if you're not yet reading it... My friend **Kiros Razer **is working on an amazing Noir fic called **What Does It Mean To Live? **I highly recommend it.

Have a nice reading, please review.

**_16. Turn the Knob?_**

She was standing in the middle of a big garden, two bodies lay in front of her and there was blood everywhere. A strong wind moved her short black hair along with the grass.

The gun she had been holding feel from her hands, the bodies, those cold and hard bodies were her parents'. She was an assassin, she had killed them because someone had paid her to, she needed that dirty money to make her childish dreams come true.

Kirika woke up with her alarm clock playing an odd music, she was breathing heavily and her head ached. Why did she have to remember it after such a long time?

"Mom, dad, I'm a singer now…" she muttered. "My dream came true." a single tear ran down her face.

NOIR

Mireille was signing a few papers sitting on her desk when Silvana entered smiling.

"What do you want?" the blonde asked harshly not even looking at the other woman.

"Don't be so bad, Mireille…" Silvana's fingers around her jaw made her look up.

"Okay, speak." she gave up trying to work and left her pen somewhere on the table.

"Are you coming to Les Soldats, tonight?" she traced circles on the blonde's cheek.

"No, I was thinking about going home and sleeping." by her looks Silvana knew she was being sincere.

"Oh, come on. You can sleep in my house after my show…" the finger traveled down Mireille's neck and around her nipples which hardened immediately. "Don't forget that we're married now and you're supposed to love me…"

"I don't remember us getting married…" the blonde said casually.

"But you _do _remember when you imagined my beloved dagger against Kirika's little neck…"

"I got it, Silvana!" Mireille waved the thoughts away.

"Good, so…" Silvana laid on the desk and kissed the younger woman's lips, her tongue sliding seductively inside the blonde's mouth. "I'll see you later…" she pulled away and left.

NOIR

It was late when Silvana started singing, that night, she looked around searching for her 'wife' but she couldn't see her anywhere and wondered if Mireille would dare to disobey her. No, she didn't think so… The blonde had probably been stuck in traffic and should be arriving at any minute.

Time passed by quickly while she was distracted singing and when she finished and thanked her audience she left for the dressing room sure that Mireille would be there waiting for her.

NOIR

She entered the café hoping that Silvana had already finished singing, she hated to hear her sing, she preferred listening to Kirika's smooth, feminine voice.

"Altena." the blonde greeted her childhood friend.

"Goodnight, Mireille. I guess Silvana must be waiting for you. She didn't appear, after the show, yet." the long haired woman took a sip of her drink.

"I'll go to the dressing room, then." Mireille was about to leave when Altena called her back.

"I'm coming with you. I need to give Silvana her salary and I was almost forgetting, _again_." she shook her head.

"All right." they started walking in silence. " Er… Altena, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course! What is it?"

"Have you seen Kirika lately?"

"She works here, Mireille…" Altena looked confuse.

"Oh, yeah, I know! But I haven't seen her for awhile and I was wondering how she is…"

"She looked okay the last time I saw her but she's been a little sad the last two weeks even though it's not easy to notice."

"Hum…"

"Here we are! Should we knock?" the café's owner looked at the door.

"I guess so."

Altena lifted her fist and knocked; they waited for a few seconds and knocked again, still no answer. Mireille turned the knob and the door opened slowly revealing a dark room. Both women stepped inside and the blonde turned on the lights. Sited on the arm chair Silvana had her own dagger stabbed in her chest, dry blood on her mouth and dead eyes, like a fish's.

"God!" Mireille gasped taking a step back.

"I'll call the police!" Altena rushed out of the room.

Mireille didn't move, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman who had manipulated her.

NOIR

After answering a bunch of questions the policemen asked her, Mireille left the café feeling dizzy. She need someone to talk to, she needed someone to tell her it wasn't her fault. That was how, unconsciously, she drove to Kirika's place.

She entered the building feeling that she shouldn't be there, feeling that the young singer wouldn't receive her. She took a deep breath and knocked. The door opened after a few seconds.

"Mireille…" the girl was quite surprised.

"Kirika I know it's late but may I come in?" the singer gestured for her to enter and sit and as she closed the door she asked:

"What's the matter?" her concernment was true and Mireille smiled knowing that that was the girl she loved.

"When I entered the dressing room, at Les Soldats, one hour ago, I found Silvana dead…" she waved the memories away and looked deeply into Kirika's dark eyes. " I hated her but, long ago, she was my first girlfriend…" Mireille buried her face in her hands.

"Mireille… Why did you come here and not somewhere else?"

"You know why…" she lifted her face and looked to the girl in front of her. " I love you." it was just a whisper but those words meant so much.

"You weren't really married with her, were you?"

"No... I hadn't seen her for six years before that night when you saw us kissing."

"I thought so."

"Did you?" the blonde was visibly surprised.

"I'm not so easy to fool." Kirika got up and walked towards the table where a bottle of water rested. She poured some of it in a glass and handed it to Mireille.

"Sorry…"

"What for?"

"For lying… Telling you that we were married."

"It's okay. I'm sure you must've had a very good reason." the singer turned avoiding the other woman's eyes.

"You really don't believe me when I say that I love you, do you?" the blonde waited for an answer but it didn't come. "Excuse me." she stated getting up and heading to the door as she brushed away a few tears that remained in her green-blue eyes.

"Why wouldn't I believe you?" Kirika's voice sent shivers down her spine and she stopped, the knob between her fingers.


	17. Catch Up

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san! How are you doing? Actually I'm srtugling to decide what project I'm going to work on next... Because as you know, _Old Café, New Singer _is already finished, just waiting to be typed and updated. XD Anyways, thank you all again for the reviews! I love to read them. Oh, and I should say: **Sex Warning!** I hope I didn't go too fast in this one, it's very intense actually...

Have a nice reading and, as always, review.

**_17. Catch Up_**

Mireille was standing there, the knob between her fingers, she didn't have the courage to turn and look at the girl behind her. A few seconds passed by without any of them saying a word and when the blonde thought about leaving she felt the skinny arms around her.

"I love you, Mireille. Don't leave." Kirika's nipples hardened when she pushed herself further against the taller woman.

"I'll stay forever if you want me to…" the blonde whispered, the pressure against her back making her feel incredibly aroused.

"You don't have to ask." the singer kissed Mireille's bare shoulders.

"Kirika…" the blonde turned and looked down into the girl's eyes while slowly caressing her pale cheek. "I'm sorry. I don't understand much about feelings and it's not easy for me to talk about them… I know that that hurts you sometimes."

The girl stopped her pressing her delicate fingers against Mireille's lips.

"Just kiss me." without any further questions their lips touched, tongues searching hungrily for each other as passion burned them.

Clothes slowly came off, their bodies were so hot, their breath was quick and they looked at each other with so much love it felt like time had stopped completely.

Kirika kissed the blonde's neck enjoying the closeness between them, the flavor of Mireille's skin, the sweetness of her perfume.

"I missed you so much…" she could feel the movement of the muscles against her lips when the older woman spoke. "Do not believe me if I dare say I love someone else, because…" the blonde moaned when the singer's fingers touched her inner tights. "You are and always will be the only one for me."

"I'll remember that." Kirika smiled pulling Mireille to the floor with her. "Actually if you agreed to repeat it later I'd like to record it."

"Well, if _you _agreed I'd like to repeat it every single day especially for you…" hand traveled gently through the younger girl's body.

"Mireille…" Kirika whispered, tears unintentionally falling down her cheeks as she pulled the blonde down for a kiss. Mireille let out a moan when the singer's arms around her waist pulled her even closer. "I'm so glad you're here…" she smiled breathless, watching the blonde position herself so that their sexes could touch.

"Why did you…" Mireille suppressed a groan, her heart was obviously racing and her body trembling with pleasure. "go out… with Chloe?" Kirika couldn't answer when a loud moan escaped her swollen lips. "If you don't answer me…" the blonde was breathing heavily as she moved against the singer's body. "I'll have to… stop moving!"

"Oh, don't!" she pleaded. "I just… I just wanted to make you jealous… and maybe, just maybe—" Kirika gasped for air. "show you that you hadn't been important."

"I'm not important?" Mireille stopped and looked deep into the girl's eyes.

"I just wanted to look strong in front of you… You're so amazing, Mireille…" she caressed her girlfriend's cheek, watching as the blonde's chest moved up and down each breath she took.

"I like it when you show your feelings."

"You do?" Kirika blushed.

"But that doesn't mean I want to see you crying… I rather see you smile."

"Mireille, I want us to cum together." the taller woman just nodded and started moving again, the singer's body automatically arching towards the pressure, she looked at the green-blue orbs and smiled feeling strangely peaceful.

"Remember me… Of never leaving you." their lips touched again as they climaxed, their essences mixing in a true bond.

NOIR

Chloe stared at Les Soldats' closed door, there were police cars in the parking lot and she could hear Altena's voice coming from inside.

"Hey! Who are you?" she turned and a policeman was standing behind her.

"I'm one of the usual customers but since Les Soldats is closed… I'm leaving."

She turned and was about to walk away when her grabbed her arm.

"Usual customer, huh? So you probably know the victim."

"Victim?"

"Yes, there's been a murder."

"Who died?"

NOIR

"What time is it, Kirika?"

"I don't know, midnight probably." she looked to the ceiling from where they were laying on the living room's floor.

"Who do you think killed Silvana?"

"No idea." she got up quickly and headed towards the bathroom, Mireille sat reaching for her clothes.

"Why are you avoiding the subject?"

"Me? Avoiding?" the singer's voice came from the other room. " I'm not. I just don't like talking about death."

"That's all right." Mireille hugged her and stared at the two of them in the mirror.

"Why are you already dressed? I was thinking about a second round." Kirika rested her head on the blonde's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I just don't wanna get a cold." she played with the messy short hair. "You should get dressed too."

"Give me just a few more minutes."

"Come on, Kirika. I don't wanna have to take care of you when you get a cold." Mireille kissed her and helped her back to the living room. "I'll make us sandwiches."

When she was about o leave for the kitchen they heard someone knocking.

"Are you expecting anyone?"

"Not really…"

"Well, let me get that." the blonde opened the door.

"Mireille Bouquet!" the purple haired girl stated. "What are you doing here? Where's Kirika?"

"Actually… She's putting some clothes on." Mireille smiled, she had won! Kirika was hers not Chloe's.

"Putting some clothes on?! You raped her!"

"What?! Have you gone mad?"

"I know! Don't try to hide it!" she pushed the blonde aside and walked around the apartment looking for the short haired singer, who came out of the bathroom and stared at the two women quite confused.

"Chloe, what are you doing here? It's past midnight."

"The policemen at Les Soldats said there had been a murder… I was worried about you."

"Thanks, but that's not a good reason for you to enter my apartment yelling like you did."

"Oh, well, so… What _she's _doing here?" Chloe pointed at Mireille.

"She's my girlfriend." Kirika said proudly and the blonde blushed.

"But she's married to Silvana!"

"Silvana's the one who died tonight, Chloe. Besides that was all a big misunderstanding." the singer approached Mireille and grabbed her girlfriend's hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"What? That bitch! She couldn't have died! She was supposed to…" the purple haired closed her mouth suddenly.

"Supposed to what?" Mireille demanded angrily. "Say it! Did you two have a plan to separate Kirika and me?"

"What? Chloe, is that true?"

"Well, I guess I'll tell you everything..."


	18. Arrested

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hey, there! How are you? I'm very happy because of the holiday. XD I'm a lazy person. Anyways here comes another chapter. Thank you all again for the reviews! Let's get going...

_18. Arrested_

"I can't believe you planned something like that, Chloe…" Kirika shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Kirika… I did it because I love you."

"That's not love… That's obsession."

"Let's forget about it, okay?" Mireille interrupted getting up.

"Mireille, where are you going?" the singer sounded quite scared.

"Home. It's two o'clock!"

"But you can sleep here! Chloe's leaving, right?" she turned to the purple haired girl.

"What? You're pushing me away?"

"I should've already done it considering what _you _did to us."

"Okay, okay… I'm leaving!" Chloe got up irritated.

"Bye-bye!" Mireille said smiling and pulling Kirika closer.

When the photographer opened the door, a policeman was standing there, his fist ready to knock.

"Ms. Yumura?"

"No."

"I'm here." Kirika appeared behind the other girl.

"You're arrested for murder."

NOIR

"You can't take her! She isn't the murderer!" the blonde tried to attract the policeman's attention, her fingers intertwined with Kirika's as the girl was pulled away.

"Mireille, let go. It isn't worth it."

"Of course it is! You're innocent!"

"I know and _you _know. That's enough for me."

"But not for _me. _I want you to be free and happy. Did you hear that, Mr. Policeman? Let her go!"

"It doesn't matter if you're in love or not. I'm following orders."

"I understand but just let us say goodbye." Kirika said looking the man in the eye and he let go of her.

"Kirika…" Mireille hugged her pressing the fragile body against hers. "Why don't you resist? You're not guilty, are you?"

"No and I swear I'll be back to your arms soon."

"I swear I'll find a way to take you out of that place!"

"Will you finish? It's two A.M.!" the guy protested.

"Shut up!" the blonde yelled and turned back to her girlfriend kissing her full on the lips, the fact that the policeman was there not bothering her. "I'll always love you, remember that."

"I love you." And with those words they released the other's hand.

NOIR

The door bell rang, waking her up from her beautiful dreams, she turned on the lights and picked her watch, four A.M., who could it be?

She walked downstairs as the bell sounded one more time, she wondered if she would be able to sleep that night… She had just gone to bed and the bell rang… What kind of idiot visited someone at four A.M.?

"Mireille?!"

"No questions! Just listen!" the blonde pushed the other woman aside and entered. "Kirika was arrested and I need a lawyer, a good one."

"Arrested? What for?"

"Silvana's murder."

"But Kirika wasn't at the café tonight!"

"I know but the police won't listen to me." the blonde sat.

"Mireille?" the long haired woman sat beside her and caressed her head.

"I promised I'd bring her back to my arms… I must do something."

"I'll give you my lawyer's number, for now that's all I can do."

"Thanks."

"You should rest, Mireille. I have a room you can use."

"I don't want to… Not while Kirika's suffering."

"You love her that much?" the older woman sounded hurt.

"I never thought I could love someone so much…" Mireille's eyes closed as she rested her head against the woman's chest.

"Sleep, darling. I'll do anything to see you happy… Anything…" Altena whispered while kissing Mireille's forehead.

NOIR

When she woke up, the sun was shinning brightly, she looked around not recognizing where she was and suddenly she remembered… Kirika arrested, her driving to Altena's house, Altena saying something about her sleeping.

She tried to open the bedroom's door, locked, the windows, locked. Altena had caught her in her trap.


	19. Breaking the Locks

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Ok, before you start asking me where the hell did I find this idea of making Altena in love with Mireille... I just liked it! There was a something weird between them in the last episode... Come on! Oh, you don't mind the idea? Sorry, I'm kind of excited today. No particular reason. XD Thanks for the reviews and... Let's go!

_19. Breaking the Locks_

It didn't matter how much she screamed, no one would come and save her, she'd have to wait for Altena to come back and, maybe, tell her she had locked the door by mistake.

"Mireille, did you sleep well?" the voice came through the closed door.

"Altena? I'm locked in here. I can't leave."

"I know. I locked you."

"You what?!"

"I don't want you to get in trouble with the police."

"But I've gotta save Kirika!"

"She can't mean so much for you…"

"Why not?"

"Because _I _should mean that much for you!"

"You? Why you?"

"You've known me for so many years… and Kirika, well, you just met her. How can you love her and not me?"

"Oh, no… You too? Who else is in love with me?"

"No one else loves you as much as I! I've loved you since we were in High School."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were dating Silvana and you looked happy… All I've always wanted was for you to be happy but if I don't think about myself a little _I _won't be happy." by Altena's voice Mireille guessed she was crying.

"And so… You decided not to help Kirika?"

"I decided to get rid of all my obstacles… First Silvana, now Kirika and there's just one more…"

"What is it?" Mireille managed to ask, her voice almost failing.

"You. I need to hear you say that you love me or everything I did would've been for nothing." the blonde heard the door being opened and soon Altena was standing in front of her, tears in her eyes.

"Altena, you've been my friend for so long and I really like you but I've never loved you the way you wanted me to, please, just let me go and help Kirika."

"There's really no other way, is there? So I'm going with you."

"Thank you, Altena!" Mireille smiled relieved.

NOIR

"No. I really can't do anything." the man laid back on his chair.

"But…"

"There are no 'buts', miss. It's been proven somehow that the girl's guilty."

"It wasn't Kirika!" Mireille protested again.

"I'm sorry. There's really nothing I can do."

"You're my lawyer! I pay a lot of money, so do your work!" Altena got up and yelled at the man, surprising the blonde beside her.

"It is a very complicated case, Altena. I don't wanna get into this." the man kept calm.

"What do you want? How much?" the long haired woman searched for her wallet.

"Altena, listen… It's not a money problem it's—"

"How much?" she asked again.

"Come on, Altena. There's nothing he can do." Mireille's sad voice brought the woman's attention back.

"Mireille, we can still—"

"No!" the blonde turned away so that she was facing the door. "I'm tired… I just wanna go home…"

Altena watched as Mireille left, hiding her face between her hands.

NOIR

Kirika felt cold, it was like she was finally paying for everything she had done through her short time in this world, her parent's murder… She could still feel the wind against her skin, her warm tears, her parent's blood, the regret…

"Hey! You!" a policeman approached her. "You're free to go. It looks like they found the real murderer."

"They what?! How? I mean I…"

"Just shut up and leave before they change their minds!" the man pulled her out of the cell.

"Could you at least tell me who the murderer is?"

"It's none of your business..."

"Thank you, you're _very _kind!" Kirika turned round and left.

NOIR

When Mireille opened the door, all she could do was cry harder, the last person she thought would be there was actually… there.

"Kirika, I'm so glad you're okay! Do you wanna have a shower? No, maybe you wanna eat something? Or rest? You must be tired…"

"Mireille, calm down…" the younger girl giggled and the blonde hugged her strongly making sure she was there. "I still don't understand what's happening…" Kirika relaxed between her girlfriend's arms.

"Yeah… By the way did they release you? What happened?"

"I don't really know… All I know is that a cop got there a few hours ago and told me that they had found the real murderer and that I could go home."

"The real murderer, you said?"

"No, that's what _the guy _said. I don't believe him… It is too weird…" she played with Mireille's hair.

"No… It isn't." the short haired girl moved so that she was facing her girlfriend.

"What do you mean?"

"Altena. She was here with me and left to buy some things… That was a couple hours ago."

"Do you think Altena did something and took me out of jail?"

"No, actually I think—"

"Kirika! How did you get here?" Altena was standing by the door.


	20. Conversations

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hey, there! Yeah, I'm a little early this week because I won't be home tomorrow morning so... The fic is ending and that's so sad! T.T XD Thank you all for the reviews, there were very good guesses and even someone who guessed right, but you've gotta discover by yourselves, right?

Have a nice reading!

_20. Conversations_

"Why are you looking at me this way, Mireille?" Altena stepped closer leaving the bags on the floor.

"Because I… I…"

"Okay. Now, I really don't understand a thing." Kirika looked from one woman to the other.

"Kirika, how could you get out of jail?" the long haired woman placed a firm hand on the girl's shoulder.

"They said they had caught the real murderer—"

"And that's why I thought you had told them!" Mireille interfered.

"You're right. That's pretty weird…" Altena let herself fall on the sofa.

"What are you two talking about?" Kirika turned to the blonde, arms crossed.

"I'll explain later! Now, go rest. Altena and I are going to the police station."

"Police station? What for?"

"We've got to figure things out."

NOIR

"No, we didn't have much trouble… The girl just got here and told us that she was the murderer… She confessed. I guess she couldn't deal with the regret. She's quite young." the bald sheriff took a cigarette out of his pocket.

"Can we talk to her?"

"No, not right now. Nut you may come tomorrow, then I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, sir."

The two women walked quietly back to Mireille's car. None of them seemed to know what to say and as they drove home not even the radio was turned on.

"I can't believe she did that…" Altena finally spoke.

"I underestimated her…" the blonde whispered feeling a little guilty.

"Don't blame yourself, Mireille. Chloe is difficult to understand."

"You're not doing anything?"

"What do you want me to do? If I confessed now, I'd just make things more confusing for the police."

"Yeah…But it's still the right thing to do…"

Altena seemed to ignore Mireille's comment as the car came to its stop and they entered the mansion.

"I hope Kirika won't have many questions when you finish opening that door."

"If she asks anything I'll tell her the truth. There's no way I'm ling to her again, Altena." the blonde gestured for her friend to enter.

NOIR

"Kirika…" the voice whispered and the short haired girl looked up, but all she could see were white clouds. "Kirika…" it continued and she just closed her dark eyes listening. She loved that velvet like voice, it sent shivers down her spine and made her feel warm.

"Don't stop talking, please…" Kirika heard a giggle.

"Come on, sleeping beauty. Do I need to wake you up with a kiss?"

"I'm not sleeping." she protested.

"All right then." after those words she felt the warmth and the softness of somebody else's lips against hers, when she opened her eyes she smiled lazily at Mireille. "'Good morning!' Did you sleep well?"

"What time is it?" Kirika stretched noticing she was lying on the blonde's lap. "I don't remember sleeping on you…"

"You didn't." Mireille winked. "Do you wanna have dinner?"

"Yes, please. And who said I wanted you to put me on your lap, you pervert?" the younger girl teased.

"I wanted to sit _on the sofa _but you were sleeping _on the sofa. _Quite an invitation, huh?"

"Nice answer. I forgive you." Kirika smiled closing her eyes.

"You sleeping again?!"

"Not again. I'm _continuing _to sleep."

"What about dinner?" the blonde laughed lightly.

"Shut up…" the singer mumbled.

NOIR

There was no one else visiting the prisoners that morning and they walked quickly through the many corridors following the sheriff who looked very proud of the good conditions of 'his' police station.

"It's in the end of the corridor, girls. I think you won't have trouble finding it."

"Thank you."

"Don't take too long."

They watched as the man left and continued walking until they got to a small cell where Chloe was sitting on an even smaller bed.

"Kirika!" she got up and ran towards her visitors. "They freed you. Thanks God!"

"You shouldn't have done this, Chloe… How long will it take now for you to leave?"

"I don't know but I'll be just fine! Don't worry." Kirika frowned and bit her lip.

"How can I thank you for what you did?"

"Well… What about a kiss?"

"Not while I'm alive!" Mireille finally spoke.

"I was just kidding." the purple haired girl justified.

"Yeah… You'd rather be."

"Mireille!" the singer reprimanded.

All girls laughed.


	21. Sunday

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Ohayou, minna-san! How are you doing? I'm kind of sad because this is the last chapter... But I'm also happy because this is the last chapter... XD I'm a very confused individual. Let me just thank you all for reading this, I loved writing it and I'm sorry if it wasn't as good as we all wnated it to be. I swear my next fic is going to be even better! Thanks again and have a nice reading!

_21.Sunday_

Mireille was having the most beautiful dream when something heavy fell on her; she opened her eyes quickly and saw a cheerful Kirika sitting on her stomach.

"Did I startle you?"

"Definitely, yes."

"It's your fault because _you _moved to _my _tiny apartment."

"No, no, no. It's your fault because _you _are sitting on _me _and not the opposite."

"Very funny… Come on or you'll be late to work." the girl got up and walked to the closet throwing clothes at the sleepy blonde.

"You'll be late too, Ms. Owner of Les Soldats." Mireille teased.

"No, I won't."

"Really? What makes you so sure?" Kirika smiled and jumped on the bed.

"It's Sunday!"

"Oh, no! You woke me up at eight o'clock to tell me it's Sunday?" the blonde buried her face on the pillow.

"I still don't get why Altena decided to leave like that…" she laid beside her girlfriend.

"Don't ask me…"

"Do you remember how many years Chloe will have toasty in prison? It isn't much, is it?"

"Don't ask me…"

"Oh, Mireille, come on! If you don't stop that I won't tell you why I woke you up, on Sunday, at eight o'clock…"

"Why would I want to know?" the blonde turned to look at the big dark eyes.

"Okay, then." Kirika turned preparing to get up when Mireille pulled her back.

"I give up. Start talking."

"I knew you wouldn't resist it!" the girl sat on her girlfriend _again. _"I woke you up, on Sunday, at eight o'clock…" she laid, her mouth centimeters from the blonde's. "to tell you that I love you." she whispered smiling when Mireille closed her eyes, savoring those simple words. "Now isn't it a good reason?"

"No." the blonde opened her green-blue eyes. "It's wonderful…" their faces came even closer until their lips touched, the kiss immediately deepening as they became breathless and had to pull reluctantly away.

"You literally take my breath away…" Kirika managed to say and they laughed.

NOIR

Kirika watched pleased as Mireille washed the dishes. How could someone be so beautiful?

"I was wondering…" she started.

"What?"

"You cook terribly." the blonde turned and stared surprised at the other girl.

"I just wanted to have your attention." Kirika giggled. "Could you sit for a second?"

"You sound strange…" Mireille commented pulling a chair for her.

"I was wondering… Now for real." the younger girl blushed deeply. "If you'd like to be my wife…" she turned away embarrassed.

"I… I… Well, I wasn't expecting that."

"But… What do you say?" Kirika fidgeted.

"Let me think…" the blonde watched as her girlfriend tensed and she wanted to laugh but she thought it'd be better not to. "Of course!"

"Why did you hesitate?"

"You looked _so _cute!"

"Mireille!"

* * *

**OBS: **Just wanted to tell you people that my next Noir fic is going to be up next Sunday, if you're interested... It's about pirates! I love pirates! Who doesn't after all? XD


End file.
